Adventure Time Rush
by Serena's Ninja
Summary: SarahMae and Logan breakup, Does Finn have a chance? CharlottexLogan FinnxSarahMae JakexLady Rainicorn KendallxVendetta JamesxMarceline CarlosxPrincess Bubblegum
1. Chapter 1: Breakup

**Secrets**

**Chapter 1: OMG**

**Hello, this is the second story in the LITA Saga, though there aren't any vampires, or werewolves, well there is one vampire, and that's Marceline!**

**Though there aren't any werewolves and there never will be a werewolf, ever!**

**And a majority of the people, places, and things, so basically most of the nouns, I don't own, though I do own the scenarios, and a majority of the jokes and puns in here. The Jokes and puns might stink, just to warn you. **

SarahMae: Thanks again, Finn, Without you, I'd probably be Ice Kings prisoner

Finn: No thank you

SarahMae: For what?

Finn: Just thanks, for your friendship

SarahMae: your such a sweetie *kisses Finn on cheek*

Finn: *Blushes*

A few minutes later…

SarahMae: Hey Char, I'm freaking out can you be here in five minutes?

Charlotte: Sure!

Five Minutes later…

Charlotte: So why are you freaking out?

SarahMae: I think I m-might be in love with Finn!

Charlotte: But you have a boyfriend!

SarahMae: I know but feelings don't care if your already with someone!

Charlotte: Curse you BFB!

SarahMae: One thing real quick, your acting OOCish

Charlotte: Oh sorry, I ate another fiend, although they taste like hugs sliding down rainbows, they always make me act unlike my sel- What's that? Oooooh! It's a puppy

SarahMae: No it's Patty, my platypus

Charlotte: Platypus?

SarahMae: Yeah, Ornithorhynchus Anatinus

Charlotte: Ornithorontus Anatinis?

SarahMae: No, Ornithorhynchus Anatinus

Charlotte: Oh

SarahMae: Should I tell anyone?

Charlotte: You should tell Finn

SarahMae: But, I mean If I start dating Finn, how Will I break up with Logan, I mean he's dated 3 girls and all 3 broke up with him he was a wreck each time

Charlotte: He could Date me instead

SarahMae: But how? He would never voluntarily cheat, unless, it was a misunderstanding!

Logan: Hello my sweet, how is your da-

SarahMae: I FELL OUT OF LOVE WITH YOU! Oops.

Logan: Wait, what, huh?

Charlotte: I've always loved you! Date me!

Logan: I'm, what, who, huh?

SarahMae: Let me explain, it's- well these past 3 months have honestly been the best but-

Logan: No, please! No! Please, I really Like you!

SarahMae: I mean it when I say it's not you it's me

Charlotte: She means it, I'll meet you at Mimosa at 7

Logan: Please don't leave Me!

SarahMae: I'm sorry, it's just that I fell in love with someone Else!

Logan: Who?

SarahMae: Finn

Logan: Finn?

Charlotte: Yeah my Brother

Logan: Finn is your Brother?

Charlotte: Well, yeah we have the same mom, dad, and other siblings

Logan: I know about Jake being Finn's Brother in a dog-human brotherhood thing, but who else is there?

Charlotte: Chad, and Charlene who's named after my grandmother

Logan: I'm so sorry about your grandma

Charlotte: She's not dead she's just named after my grandma

Logan: Wait, I just noticed, but Finn is an F name, but everyone after starts with CH

Charlotte: Finn was the First born, ands shortly after they noticed that a majority of the family has CH in their name so me and Chad, we're twins so that you know, and Charlene, my adorable 4 year old adopted sister, who still looks related to me anyways, start with CH

Logan: So who are your parents and grandparents?

Charlotte: Charles Adam Rance III and Chelsea Mackenzie Florence are my parents, Charlene Sirena Candleton and Charles Cornelius Rance II are my paternal Grandparents, and Cornelia Emilla Karton and Maxwell Morton Florence are my Maternal Grandparents

Vendetta: Oh look, it's my stupid cousin, with her stupid boyfriend

SarahMae: Don't you mean my stupid Ex-boyfriend

Vendetta: If he's your ex he's not stupid

*Kendall walks in*

Vendetta: HI KENDALL!

Kendall: Just checking on my girlfriend, who happens to be related to my best friend's girlfriend

Logan: Correction, Ex-girlfriend

Kendall: It's Camille all over again isn't it?

Logan: *Crying* Yes

SarahMae: I'm sorry it's just, well, it didn't work out

Finn: What's going on?

SarahMae: Me and Logan broke up

Finn: *Starts doing the happy dance* Woooh! She is mine!

SarahMae: Well, Okay *Kisses Finn*

Kendall, Logan, and Vendetta:*OMG face*

Charlotte: I knew that was going to happen

Finn: You did?

Charlotte: Yes, and I just realized something

SarahMae, Finn, Vendetta, Logan, and Kendall: What?

Charlotte: Where's Patty?

Meanwhile…

Doofenshmirtz: Ah, Perry and Patty, you were unexpected, and by unexpected, I really mean unexpected, I have a date tonight, cause Since I moved to LA everything has been a breeze, including dating.

Patty: 

Perry: Tctctctctct

Doofenshmirtz: So curse you Perry and Patty, you can go now

Back at apartment 4M…

Finn: *Covered with red Lipstick kisses* Oh there you are Patty!

SarahMae: *who's not wearing red lipstick and instead wearing hot pink lip-gloss but somehow left red stains on Finn's face* I'm not worried cause she usually disappears

An hour later at Roque Records…

Logan: I can't believe she dumped me!

Gustavo: Dogs, we have a new band in today and it has 3 girls and 2 guys

Kendall: Who are they?

Gustavo: You'll see them when they get here!

SarahMae: Hello? We're the new band, Limeade Mouth?

Gustavo: They're here

Logan: Wait, is that SarahMae?

**The End till the next chapter**

**Cliffhanger. How. Do. You. Like. Me. Now?**

**Review!**

**Buttress.**

**Bye From PlatypusChick**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Limeade Mouth

Secrets Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Vampires and a Rockband

Hello Everyone here is chapter 2! So an Important announcement for all those Phinabella fans out there, they have a cameo here!

And Vendetta resembles Selena Gomez, with pigtails, a mossy green dress, and Japanese fashion boots. Charlotte resembles Bridget Mendler, with a powder blue bow, a powder blue dress, and powder blue ballet flats. 

Oh and pleeeeaaaase review!

So enjoy!

_Previously on Secrets, Logan and SarahMae Broke up, causing Finn and SarahMae to end up dating, Gustavo picked up a new band, Limeade mouth, and Apparently SarahMae is in it, and one more thing there's 5 girls and 3 guys, sorry about the error._

SarahMae: LOGAN?

Logan: SARAHMAE?

Marceline: JAMES?

James: MARCELINE?

Carlos: BONNIBELLE?

PB: CARLOS?

Kendall: VENDETTA?

Vendetta: KENDALL?

Charlotte: Charlotte!

Jake: Jake!

Finn: Finn!

Gustavo: Apparently you know each other

Kelly: Well, Logan used to date SarahMae, and plus the 3 who yelled the guys names are there girlfriends!

SarahMae: Shouldn't we be recording?

Gustavo: Yes, you should

In the recording booth…

Marceline has the bass, PB has a guitar, Finn has a keyboard, Jake is on drums, Charlotte has a triangle, Vendetta has a tambourine, and SarahMae is the lead singer

SarahMae: Trying hard to fight these tears, I'm crazy worried, messing with my head this fear, I'm so sorry, you know you gotta get it out, I can take it, that's what being friends about,

I, I wanna cry, I can't deny tonight I wanna up and hide, and yet inside, it isn't right, I've gotta live in my life,

I know I, I know I, I know I gotta do it, I know I, I know I, I know I gotta do it,

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor, Determinate, Determinate, Push until you can't and then demand more, Determinate, Determinate, you and me together, we can make it better, gotta turn the world into your dance floor, Determinate, Determinate,

Hate, to feel this way, and waste a day, gotta get myself onstage, I shouldn't wait, or be afraid, the chips will fall where they may,

I know I, I know I, I know I gotta do it, I know I, I know I, I know I gotta do it,

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor, Determinate, Determinate, Push until you can't and then demand more, Determinate, Determinate, you and me together, we can make it better, gotta turn the world into your dance floor, Determinate, Determinate

Finn:

Okay, it's Finn and I'm Heaven sent

Music like a veteran

Renegade, Limeade use it as my medicine

Go ahead name a band we ain't better than

Reason why the whole world's picking us instead of them

People need a breather cause they're feeling that adrenaline

STOP!

Now hurry up and let us in

KNOCK!

Cause we're coming to your house

And people keep on smiling like they got Limes in their mouth

I'm the real deal

You know how It feels

While they're in it for the mills

We're in it for the thrills

So get down… Now..

We don't play around

Get your feet up off the ground

And Just make a sound.. Cause…

SarahMae: Gotta turn the world into your dance floor, Determinate, Determinate, Push until you can't and then demand more, Determinate, Determinate, you and me together, we can make it better, gotta turn the world into your dance floor, Determinate, Determinate,

C'mon and,

C'mon and,

C'mon and get it going

C'mon and,

C'mon and,

C'mon and get it going,

On the dance floor,

On the dance floor,

D-d-dance floor,

Determinate!

Gustavo: That was… Great!

30 minutes later at the Palmwoods…

Logan: I didn't think you had that in you

SarahMae: Well *Turns head and sees Vendetta and Kendall Making out* Didn't know my cousin had that in her!

Logan: Charlotte, would you go out with me sometime?

Charlotte: Sure! *Turns head and Sees James and Marceline Making out* Oooookaaay

**Sorry about how short it is, but do you think it's funny Charlotte looks like Bridget Mendler and she isn't lead singer?**

**Snoopy,**

**Butter,**

**Bye, PlatypusChick**


	3. Chapter 3: Adventure Time Rush

**Adventure Time Rush**

**I changed the title, cause I thought it would be more fitting so yeah, okay here it is, funny and random.**

**And in the next chapter, I'm trying out a new format, after this chapter.**

James: Marceline? Marceline!

Marceline: What James?

James: Where were you?

Marceline: I was just grabbing a bite.

James: Okay

Charlotte: Hey guys!

Carlos: Oh hey Charlotte!

Charlotte: Have you seen Vendetta?

Marceline: My guess is she's with Kendall.

James: Yeah

SarahMae: Hey guys!

Finn: Hi!

Logan: *Awkwardly* Finn.

Finn: *Awkwardly* Logan.

SarahMae: Guys, don't fight, c'mon, you have to be more mature than that.

Logan: Be nice to that girlfriend stealer? Are you insane?

Finn: Friends with that sister kisser, yeah right.

Logan: Well I like Charlotte!

Finn: She's my sister!

SarahMae: Stop fighting!

James: Well I'm with Marceline, so…

Logan: What does that have to do with anything?

Marceline: Well we're happy!

James: And leaving! *Leaves with Marceline*

SarahMae: Weenies.

Marceline: Hey! That's my insult!

SarahMae: Sorry.

Kendall: Hey guys!

Vendetta: Whatever.

Kendall: Yeah, so where's James?

SarahMae: He and Marceline ran off when Finn and Logan started arguing.

Kendall: You should really keep your boyfriend under control

SarahMae: Yeah, but he just does not listen.

Jake: Hey guys!

Lady Rainicorn: 이봐요!

Jake: She says hi.

Lady Rainicorn: 나는 그들이 여전히 당신이 SarahMae에 대한 핀과 로건 싸움을 논쟁하고 있다고 들었는데?

Jake: She says she heard Finn and Logan arguing are they still fighting about you SarahMae.

SarahMae: Sadly, yes.

Jake: SarahMae이 말합니다, 불행히도, 네.

Lady Rainicorn: 아, 슬픈, 음, 안녕. *Leaves*

Jake: She said, oh, sad, well, bye.

SarahMae: I hope this arguing ends soon.

**Don't worry, the arguing will end soon, and the next chapter won't be in script form, it will be in the correct format.**


	4. Chapter 4: Save the Internet

**Save the internet Petition!**

**Stop SOPA/PIPA!**

**Https: / / www .Google. Com / landing / take action/**

**That's the address. Go there! Save Fanfiction and the internet!**

**If you don't Fanfiction won't exist, c'mon if you want more stories from me, you have to do this, save the Internet!**


End file.
